This can't be real
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: Danny watches as something happens to Jamie unable to do anything and isn't coping with the aftermath very well. Sorry this is a bad summary! It starts a little bit depressing but it does pick up


No matter how fast Danny moved towards Jamie he could only watch as Jamie crumpled to the floor. The sounds of multiple gunshots rang through the still air; the man who had shot at Jamie was taken down and was lying on the floor unmoving. Danny ignored him and ran over to Jamie who was lying awkwardly on his back gasping for air. Danny skidded to a halt kneeling next to Jamie.

"Jamie its ok, you'll be ok" said Danny trying to ignore the small pool of blood beneath Jamie which was slowly growing.

"Da-Dan-Danny" coughed Jamie, Danny panicked at the sight of Jamie coughing blood, he pressed down harder on Jamie's abdomen causing Jamie to groan.

"I'm sorry kid but I have to do it"

Jamie opened and closed his mouth trying to say something.

And no matter how clichéd it was Danny still found himself saying "don't talk kid you need to keep your strength"

Jamie brought a hand up and gripped one of Danny's wrists, the look in Jamie's eyes made Danny shudder.

"You'll be fine kid, in a few days we'll be laughing about this" Jamie started gasping as he was unable to draw enough breathe into his lungs. "Hasn't anybody called a bus?" shouted Danny,

"Yeah we have" replied Jackie,

"Where is it?"

"All we know is that it's on its way"

"It should be _here _Damnit!" yelled Danny.

Danny looked down worriedly when Jamie's lips started to have a blue tinge to them and his breathing was becoming shallower.

"Jamie hang on. Everything is going to be fine. It'll be ok. You just have to hang on!" pleaded Danny,

Jamie gasped and shuddered, his hand around Danny's wrist went slack and his hand fell to the floor as his eyes closed.

"Jamie? Jamie!" shouted Danny as he shook Jamie's shoulders. But Jamie's head just moved limply from side to side. "Jamie!" begged Danny as he gripped Jamie's uniform, but Jamie remained still lying on the cold concrete floor. Danny pulled Jamie up and cradled his baby brother rocking them both and unashamedly let his tears fall, all those at the scene bowed their heads in sadness, it was bad enough when a cop died but they felt sorry for Danny. This was the second brother he had lost to the job and this time Danny was kneeling next to his brother unable to do anything except watch as the life bled out of Jamie.

The ambulance arrived screeching to a halt, an Officer went over and explained to the EMT's what had happened and had them keep back for a few moments. Jackie was able to pry Danny away from Jamie and the EMT's loaded Jamie into the ambulance.

Danny stood watching as the ambulance drove away; the next few hours went by in a daze for Danny. Before he knew it, it had been two days and he was sitting in a church looking at a coffin draped with a flag. Linda was gripping his hand as tears fell down her cheeks. The first person up was Renzulli who was shaking with the effort to not break down, Danny only heard bits and pieces of what Renzulli said.

"…He was a good, kind and caring person and a great cop… he was the best cop I have ever trained… he could have gone far… I was honoured to have known him… I hope he is at peace."

Then the next thing he knew he was watching as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the flag folded in his father's firm grasp.

Afterwards he turned and walked and kept on walking, soon it was dusk and he found himself back at the cemetery. For the past two days he had been denying what had happened, it wasn't Jamie who had died. It wasn't. He looked at the graves in front of him. His grandmother, mother, Joe and…

Danny looked away, it wasn't him, it couldn't be. Jamie wasn't lying in the ground in front of him. But something made him look and he shuddered when he read what the gravestone.

_Jamison Reagan_

_1983 – 2012_

_A loving son and brother who served and protected the people of New York City_

"No please! I can't have lost Jamie as well!" cried Danny, he wiped his tears away and then turned and walked away.

Ten minutes later Danny was standing outside Jamie's apartment, he unlocked the door using the key Jamie had given him incase Danny needed to let himself in. As he walked in he looked around and everything looked the same, Danny could almost believe he would find Jamie sitting on his couch. But he walked into the main part of the apartment and looked at the couch. No Jamie.

It was starting to really hit Danny, Jamie wasn't coming back, he had lost his last little brother and he had just stood there as the trigger was pulled and Jamie fell to the floor. Danny turned and saw a photo of him and Jamie at Jamie's Academy Graduation, he saw Jamie's smiling face and he sank to the floor and the tears just kept coming.

"Jamie I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Danny cried as he curled into himself.

Danny felt something like a hand on his shoulder, _Danny!_

"Jamie why did it have to happen?"

_Danny!_

"I'm sorry!"

_Danny!_

Danny's eyes shot open as he called "Jamie!" Danny gasped as he found himself looking at Jamie.

"Danny you ok?" asked Jamie his concern showing,

Danny sat up and looked around him, he was in Jamie's apartment but on the couch and Jamie was knelt right in front of him.

"Jamie what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were gone" Danny chocked,

"Gone? Gone where?"

"With Joe" whispered Danny,

Jamie looked confused for a moment and then Danny's words clicked into place. "No Danny I'm fine"

"But we were in an alley and you got shot… you… bled out…"

"No Danny!"

"But-"

"We were in an alley and I did get shot" at Danny's expression Jamie hastily continued "I was wearing a vest, I'm fine apart from a couple of bruised ribs"

Danny tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts and what Jamie had told him.

_BANG! _

"_Jamie!" Danny ran past the shooter who had taken a shot to the shoulder and was in the process of being cuffed. Danny reached Jamie who was lying on his back gasping._

"_Jamie?" _

"_I-I'm… ok" gasped Jamie, _

"_You sure?"_

"_Ye-ah…"_

_Danny breathed a sigh of relief. After a trip to the hospital and an x-ray turned out Jamie didn't have cracked or broken ribs, just bruised ribs. Danny took Jamie home and settled on Jamie's couch to sleep. That's when Danny went through a nightmare he thought was real, but thankfully wasn't_.

When Danny made sense of what had happened he lunged forward and pulled Jamie in a hug. Jamie patted Danny's back understanding his brother's worry.

"Right. What's the time?" asked Danny,

"Ten am. Why?"

"Because we're going for a drink"

"Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Not today. Come on"

"As long as you're buying"

"This time I will"

"I should get shot in the vest more often"

"Don't joke about that kid"

"Too soon?"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"It's ok, so long as you buy the second round"

"How many beers are we having?"

"Until I decide we've had enough"

**A/N this idea just popped in my head and I just ran with it, not sure if I'm happy with it but couldn't think of what to change. Sorry if Danny seems a little out of character.**


End file.
